


New marvels, old friends.

by elenatria



Series: Hiddlesworth [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Hiddlesworth, M/M, RPF, Real Person Slash - Freeform, anti-hiddleswift - Freeform, potential real-life thorki, real person fiction - Freeform, sorry for that, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: After all these years Tom and Chris meet again. One of them has changed. One hasn't.





	1. The pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write real person fiction but there it is. It was long overdue after all.
> 
> I blame the Moscow pics, "all thirty five of them".
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

                                                                                  

 

 

 

 

Tom was more conscious of his feelings although he’d never been with another man. Well. Maybe he tried.  _Maybe_. He never talked about it. Nobody knew exactly when it happened. But remember that kissing scene in “Coriolanus” and how stunned he looked after that? Maybe he started realizing he could have…  _feelings_ for other men, maybe that kiss sealed the deal. Many rehearsals, too many kisses. It always felt the same, it always shocked him how..  _comfortable_ it felt. Feelings, stirrings, physical and emotional.

He did have feelings for Chris since he met him in the first Thor film but he never talked, Chris was always in a relationship.

They had their tiny moments like when they improvised the deleted scene before the coronation in “Thor”, and Tom threw a completely unexpected “Give us a kiss” at Chris that was not in the script. Chris’ laugh in that scene was genuine. Tom just wanted to see his reaction. That was enough for him. Back  _then_.

Another moment was when they were alone in the car after the wrap party of “Thor”. Chris opened up to him; he was a little too drunk, a little too tired, he knew Tom would listen, he knew Tom would understand. Chris fell asleep on his shoulder. Tom had his chance then, to remove a speck of dust from Chris’ hair, to steal a kiss. Well he  _thought_ he could try but there was a bump on the road and Chris almost fell on his lap. They both giggled and that was that. Tom felt like he dodged a bullet that evening. He laughed with relief. And disappointment.

There were other occasions, like when Tom went to Chris’ home in Australia, to spend some time with his family. What a happy bunch the Hemsworths were. He was missing his own family, his older sister living in India, his younger sister following his acting footsteps. All talented, all apart. The Hemsworths embraced him, he was one of them. And when they spent the night at the beach, and sang songs and told stories around the fire, he was  _sure_ Chris was staring at him from across the fire.The roasted meat was delicious but Tom found it impossible to swallow. Because Chris kept laughing, and staring.

Marvel could see the “brotherly love” and the bonding and encouraged them to be open about it in interviews. Bromance sells, they said. “Tell people how you feel about each other, they’ll love it.” 

But Tom could never talk to anyone about this, especially to Chris. What was there to say? Chris was dating. Everything changed, no more wild parties, no more camping around the fire. No more  _time_.

Then there was the TS affair. There was pressure on Tom to be in the spotlight again. Not that he wasn’t famous and adored but this wasn’t 2012 anymore. In 2016 audiences had moved on to other it boys, new faces. He wasn’t a new face anymore. And he was chasing that role, that quintessential british spy and Tom  _had_ to make the media talk about him and soon. TS wasn’t bad at all, she made him feel good, she knew how to. But it backfired. Too much exposure. It was his idea to be seen in public, he thought it would do them both good. It didn’t. It sure didn’t ruin his career but it damaged his credibility. “Thor:Ragnarok” was about to start shooting. Just too much pressure. And he was going it alone.

They hadn’t seen each other for some time, and July 2016 brought them back together. Chris had changed. He looked older, more mature. 

Tom knew he could never find out if Chris felt the same way, and he knew he’d never ask. Once again, Chris would just smile at him and it was all ok. It wasn’t visible anymore but the feeling was still there, whenever Chris looked at him with those blazing blue eyes. God. Did Chris ever suspect? No, how could he. Chris would still love him like one of his brothers. “The brother from another mother” as he would say. What more was there to ask for.

 

Until one day Chris stopped pretending. 


	2. Traffic lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity war issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one truly wants to remember the things that happened in the past.  
> Or better, the things that didn't happen.

                                                                                              

 

“So _did_ you read the script?” Chris said sipping his coffee. They were having breakfast on the sidewalk of a busy street. Passers by would notice those familiar faces but the city of blockbusters, celebrities and agents was too used to actors being among them. No one blinked an eye.

“Yyyyeah,” Tom said folding his newspaper.

“Did you like it?” Chris cut a small morsel of his scrambled eggs. He envied that delicious piece of noisette-filled croissant that entered Tom’s mouth and not only because he was still on a strict bodybuilding diet.

“I did. Most of it.”

“Oh?” Chris raised a brow as he kept carving his omelette.

“Well…” Tom said chewing down another piece of his buttery breakfast slowly, thoughtfully, like he had just swallowed a spoonful of the most exquisite caviar. “I can’t complain. It’s a story with too many people in it. It’s much better than the first one of course. But it has an open ending once more. I mean how many times can Loki die?”

Chris shook his head and furrowed his brow. “He doesn’t die. Is that what you got from it?”

Tom squinted his eyes as he leaned over the edge of the table, fork and knife in each hand. “Did we even read the same script?”

Chris smiled. He knew Tom wouldn’t like his role. “They might change it you know. Test screenings and everything. Just like they changed The Dark World.”

“I’m not counting on test screenings and you know it…” Tom sighed letting his towel drop on the white tablecloth.

“Look. You didn’t like the script of Ragnarok either.”

“I never said I didn’t like it.”

“Well. You said Taika was making me look like more of a trickster than you.”

“Who said that?” Tom said and a flush of irate red spread over his cheeks. “I never said that.”

Chris’ eyes rested on Tom’s face. How they had both grown. How they had changed. But it wasn’t the same for Tom, was it? There was change in him, yet he still was the soul Chris  met nine years ago.

“I’m just saying that if you don’t like the script you can tell Stephen, he will listen.”

“It’s not that. It’s not like I want to change anything. It’s that… I don’t want this to be _over_.”

Chris took another sip from his coffee, eyes still fixed on his friend; a slow lengthy sip as he tried to process Tom’s words and not read too much into them. He stretched his back and smiled from ear to ear.

“Well you can count on Taika, you know we’ve been discussing about the fourth Thor film. It’s almost a done deal.”

“Not if I’m killed off in Infinity War.”

“You’re not killed off c’mon, mate, take it easy.”

Tom lowered his eyes and took another bite from his croissant.

They spent the rest of their time together chatting about the next installment of their marvelous adventures and when they were done Tom took out his phone to request a ride with an Uber taxi.

“Oh no don’t do that, I’m taking you to the hotel,” Chris placed his firm hand on Tom’s smartphone.

Tom just couldn’t say no.

While they rode together they talked about theatre, their upcoming projects, their exes. Chris teased him once more for the TS affair like every co-star had done before him. Tom just shook his head and smiled politely; he never talked about it, and he sure as hell didn’t have to explain himself to anyone. Chris stopped giggling and changed the subject, he knew he had hit a nerve. As he rode past the beach with the endless row of palm trees he talked about the sea, and they both agreed how much they missed holidays.

“Do you remember when you came to Byron Bay?” Chris laughed as he drove past an ice cream station. “Seems like it’s been decades.”

“I remember the non-stop barbecues by the sea,” Tom nodded with a happy smile on his face. “The fire. How you stuffed my mouth with sausages even when I was done eating.”

“C’mon you loved those sausages,” Chris teased him as he stopped at the traffic lights.

“Yeah I loved coughing them out, you were choking me,” Tom complained but the smile never left his face.

Chris half closed his eyes in reverie as he looked at Tom’s thin lips. “You should have told me you didn’t like me feeding you.”

“But I did,” Tom muttered, the warmness in his voice matching his friend’s.

“You did what? Tell me that you didn’t like them?”

Tom’s eyes had the hue of the evening sky when the sun is setting, a blue reminiscent of a day that was ending, a day that was lost.

“I did like you. _Feeding_ me.”

The noise of the engine covered Chris’ hitching breath; he released a deep sigh, hands firm on the steering wheel. That traffic light was taking too long. Way too long.

“We should have never left that beach, mate.”

Tom was staring at the red light like it was the center of his universe, the only lifeboat left on a sinking ship. He furrowed his brow and blinked, the light was just too strong, but he never turned his head. “What do you mean?”

Chris turned. “You know what I mean.” His voice was deeper than ever.

Tom looked at Chris’ bearded face. Those fresh wrinkles made him look even more stunning. He still looked like a god, he would always look like a god; taller than him by a single inch, still towering over him. Because he looked so huge. So massive. He filled the room wherever he walked in, his blond presence, his radiance. Men and women would fall in love with him at the drop of a hat. And this car was just too small for that presence.

Tom felt the stirrings down there like all those years ago. He felt thankful for having his hands crossed over his lap.

_Don’t do this… to yourself._

He tried to speak although he knew anything he said now would make him sound like a damn fool. Wasn’t it a bit too late for this? Hadn’t they missed their window all those years ago? Was this even real?

“I’m… I’m… touched. I mean…”

The red light that was all over Tom’s face, hiding his blushing, turned green. The car behind them was honking like crazy. He closed his eyes in relief.

“It’s green. Let’s go…”

 

 


End file.
